


Of Shifts, Touches And Kisses

by CCeline



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Reader Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCeline/pseuds/CCeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is that one nightshift that leads you into moments of frustration, love, longing and happiness. One night leads you into the arms of the ruthless ex-assassin, James Buchanan Barnes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Shifts, Touches And Kisses

**July 15th 2015 / Present**

Your eyes flutter open as single stripes of light wander across your face tickling you out of your slumber. "Mh ..." You stretch your arms, before slowley rolling to the side while your hands are still looking for the missed blanket. Your eyes analyse the night table right next to you and then wander further down to the floor that is covered with the big, fuzzy carpet you love so much. You cry in frustration as you see that the blanket has left the bed without you and now lies on the floor. What a bitch. You grumble a little bit more, before you turn around again, suddenly resting on a firm chest. Quiet, steady breaths. You can't help but smile as you look up into the face of Bucky, who's still sleeping peacefully. Who needs a damn blanket? You snuggle against his sleeping figure taking a deep breath, inhaling the dark, seductive scent of the man you love. Your smile grows even brighter as your fingers begin to draw little circles on his chest. The muscels in your body lose their very tention and allow you to get lost in his presence even more. A comforting sigh escapes Bucky's lips but it seems like your playful fingers don't bother him anymore. You place a gentle kiss on his chest. It wasn't always like this. No, it actually started very complicated ...

 

_**June 2nd 2014** _

_"Goodnight [Y/N], have a great shift!" Maria, your best friend and colleague exclaims amused walking down the half dark hallway of the emergency station."Oh and don't let some random dead ghost patients get you!" You just shake your head at her words, letting out a frustrated sigh. You can't believe you accepted on taking over Maria's nightshift, just so she can go and have a date with a ''super attractive, classy, rich marketing guy", to recite her right. As if there's nothing better you could do on a friday night! Okay, maybe there isn't something better for you to do. You love your job. You hate partys. You're not one for discos, bars, housepartys, proms. You're - indeed - a very boring person and that's totaly okay for you. So you do what you're always doing when you have the nightshift – you sit down with a good book, do the paperwork and hope there'll be no emergency. With a small nod, you turn around and make your way to the little office you will spend the night in. There's a small TV standing on a cupboard inside the office, showing the local news. But you know you won't be able to concentrate on TV tonight, because there's still a lot of paperwork you need to finish until tomorrow._

_"Well then, let's start." You take a seat grabbing one of the files, which are lying on the desk. At some times you can't believe how much paperwork one single patient causes. Especially writing a report is like hell for you. You often remember the day you started 'working' at the hospital. You were a raw beginner and no one wanted to trust you with something else than writing reports. Today you really ask yourself how you survived one year of just writing damn statements about how some patient's poop looked like. Ew. You don't even want to think about it anymore. So you decide to just get it over with, so you can finally continue reading your book, which seems to longingly whisper your name over and over again. Man, you hate Maria and her persuasive power. "How am I supposed to survive this?" you exclaim in a cheerful singsong. God, this will be a long night ..._

_"Hey Mark." It's 2:41, as yo walk down the hallway of the emergency station with only one other person present – the security guy Mark, actually Mr. Jones, but you use to call him Mark. He's a pretty old man with a neat, white beard and a chubby figure that is coated in a simple blue overall. You give him a warm smile, even though you're pretty sure he can't see it in the slight darkness. "Is everything fine?" you ask. Of course you know there's nothing wrong. It's just like any other night shift you have._

_"Of course, [Y/N]." You can hear a smirk resonate in Mark's voice. "Do you need something?"_

_"Ah no, I just wanted to get some fresh air for a minute, thanks Mark." You answer before you start to walk on. When you reach the backdoor of the station you clearly hear him say: "Be careful outside. There surely are some strange creatures running around these days." You shake your head in amusement while you push the door open. Instantly a wave of icy wind brushes against your face sending a huge shiver down your spine. "Captain America may be with me." You comment with a giggle letting the door close behind you. With a short sigh you sit down on the little bench not far from the back entrance. And then ... you're just sitting there. In silence. You let your head fall into your neck, looking up to the dark sky with no stars visible. That's when your phone suddenly starts ringing. In a hasty manner you fumble inside your pocket to get your phone. Maria, is written on the screen. "Maria?", you answere immediately._

_"Oh man [Y/N] you neeed to come here! It's aamaziin'!" You hold your Blackberry a little further away from your ear to prevent a hearing damage."Liz is here ... ohohoh and Luke. Remember that cuutee guy from the thrift store?" You just let out a long breath. This is so Maria. You don't even wonder about it anymore. "Giiiirrrl, you still theeeere?" She's obviously drunk. And she's giggling like a twelve year old girl that has a crush on her teacher._

_You try it the normal way. "Didn't you say, you have a date with this marketing guy?"_

_"Yeeaaah, but he was boring as heeelll! Rose called me, baaaaabbling about her houseparty and tadaaaa, here I am! Freee drinks for all!" she snorts in a childish way that ends in an even more childish laugh. "Oh [Y/N] it's soo amazing here. Come on overrr!" You instantly roll your eyes at her words._

_"Maria, I'm at work and you are obviously drunk." Your words seem to make her laugh even louder. You let a hand glide over your face, before brushing it through your hair. You open your mouth to say something, when you hear sudden steps coming closer. As you look up from your lap to the wide doorway, you see a man stumbling his way up to you. Oh please don't be drunk, you think annoyed. "Hang on a minute, Maria." Without waiting for an answer, you put the BlackBerry onto your side, before getting up. "Sir, are you okay?" you call, seriously worried right now. That's when he looks up and his bruised face nearly makes you drop your phone. Oh God. You lift the BlackBerry to your ear again, while you start running up to the man. "Maria, I have to hang up. Be safe, okay? Bye." You rush forward letting the phone slide into your pocket again. It seems like you reach the strange man just in time, just as he's about to fall over. "Whoa, easy. Listen, Sir, you need to stay awake now. Can you hear me?"_

_He just nods. Well, actually you can't tell if he is nodding or shivering._

_"Okay, I'll call an assistance, so we-"_

_"No," he says, suddenly holding your upper arm in a tight grasp. "Don't you dare. I just ... I need-" His breathing gets heavier. You bite your lower lip. It's not allowed to treat someone without all the official stuff and personal data. But still, you can't leave him like this. You really want to help him._

_"Okay," you say quietly. "First we'll get you inside. You'll need to help me with that, unfortunateley I can't carry you, even if I wanted to." You try to smile away the insecurity you feel right now. You feel like you're going to explode any moment. Your hands are shaking like hell. The man isn't giving an answer, so you decide it is just about time to get him inside. Ha, who's saying your life isn't like a rollercoaster? You really want to slap yourself for that thought. You slightly shake your head, concentrating on the problem again. "Well then, let us get you inside. Ready?" Instead of giving you an answere, he just takes a step forward. "Perfect. One step after another. Take your time." Man, you hope Dr. Stevens won't kill you, if he finds out about this dilemma. You really don't want to lose your job. Why did I take over this damn nightshift?, you grumble at yourself as you reach the backdoor._

_Somewhat like ten minutes later the black-haired man lies on a bed at the emergency station. You brought him into a single room, which is actually for the 'more exalted' people. But it doesn't matter right now. This room is private enough for you to care about his wounds without someone finding out. So after you got some instruments, medicine and bandage stuff, you return to the little room. You freeze as you see how still the man lies in his bed. Don't tell me ... "Sir?" you hastily walk up to him, immediately grabbing him by his arm. That's when his eyes shot open again and you take a step back. You feel like you're not far from a heart attack. "Fuck ..." is all you can say at first, but then you feel the need to hold up a conversation. "Eh uhm ... I got some bandage and other stuff. I would ask you to put off your shirt so I can check on other damages, if that's okay Mr. ... uhm. May I ask for your name?"_

_He looks at you for a longer while and you – again – start to get nervous. "James Buchanan Barnes." His voice is dark and quiet._

_You give him a half smile. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Barnes. I'm [Y/N]."_

_**December 20th - 21st 2014** _

_"Come on, Bucky it's just a christmas party and I'll go on my own, okay? There's no charming guy next to me and I won't drink too much either. I'll be gone for at least three hours! Three. Hours. Please Bucky, this is something I haven't done in ... months." You look at the man, who's sitting on your couch while you go up and down the room like a wild hen, arguing about the christmas party Maria is throwing tonight. Bucky doesn't want you to go. He isn't putting much trust in you and especially not in other people, men in particular. You know it's been worse. At the beginning he didn't even talk much to other people. You couldn't even touch Bucky without him having an outburst. He really did great improvements since the day you found him. Even though he still doesn't want to let you go to the party. Man, you feel like a teenager needing the permission of your father. But Bucky isn't saying anything. You try to look at him in a strickt manner. "I'll go to the party, I don't care what you say. I don't even know why I'm explaining myself to you, it's not like you're my boyfriend." He still isn't saying anything and you can't help but shake your head in frustration. "Am I, by any chance, making self conversation? Aren't we talking again, Mr. Barnes?"_

_He gives you a dark glare. "What's the sense of this party?" Bucky asks and you can clearly hear the hint of annoyance in his voice. Okay, he really is in a bad mood. Something is bothering him again, and you know it's not the party. But you can't ask him straight away what it is that weights heavy on his heart, because everytime you did this, he just lost ground. Bucky doesn't like it, when you ask him about his worries. You need to act normal, before slowley getting to the hot topic._

_"The sense of the party is ... to flirt, to get drunk, to hear music, to dance. I don't know, Buck, pick one of those things." You shrug your shoulders._

_"Didn't you say you won't drink too much?" You open your mouth to say something, but Bucky's quicker. "You said, you don't like to dance." His face is motionless ... and you're fed up. Not just because he makes you crazy with all his control mania, but also because over the months you really started to feel more for Bucky than friendship. And well ... he's kind of a crazy guy. You're in love wih a crazy man, who's coming from another time, who has super human strengh, who fought in world war II, who's mind has been fucked up in every single way, by a terror organisation called Hydra. He won't let you touch him. He sometimes has outbursts that scare you. He could easily hurt you. He can be super charming, if he wants to. Oh yes, how charming he can be. Probably because in his actual time, men behaved different than they do today."[Y/N]?" James Buchanan Barnes is a good man. You can see it. Sometimes it's like his walls break down and an old fashioned, young man breaks through the surface. "[Y/N], you're with me?"_

_"Yeah." You whisper while blinking out of your thoughts. "Anyway, I'll get finished and you won't hold me back. Jesus, you're a stubborn one. I really ask myself how I got you from the hospital to my apartment." Oh that was a hard mission, you remember smiling, while you turn around and leave for your room. "No more complaining!" You exclaim, shutting the door close. Just seconds later you lean against the cool wood. Ouh, you love his stubbornness._

_About two hours later you're sitting on the couch, where Bucky used to sit. But he's not here. The door of his room is closed and there's no sound. You really hope, he isn't mad at you. Fighting is one of the things you hate the most. You sigh shortly, grabbing your purse while you get up from the couch. It's about time for you to go. "Buck, I'll leave now. Don't forget to lock up the door, if you go outside!" God, what are you? His Mom? You roll your eyes before you turn around to leave the apartment. That's when you hear his door open and a single word let's you stop. 'Wait'. You turn around again to face your flatmate. He's standing there, wearing a black shirt beneath the grey jacket you bought him. He even wears his best jeans. Ouh, you get a feeling. "Bucky?" you ask with furrowed brows. "What's going on?"_

_"I'm coming with you," he says as nonchalant as always._

_"Wait," you hold up a hand. "What? I- I mean who gave you the permission to accompany me?" You cross your arms in front of your chest while lifting a curious eyebrow. You can't believe he wants to come along. There's no way Bucky wants a party. He's ... Bucky._

_"I did," he says with the hint of a cheeky smile on his lips, before he suddenly walks past you, leaving you behind. "We're late, [Y/N]. Let us go." There are many voices in your head, protesting. And there is only one voice telling you it could be fun. Well, you chose the no-protest way and simply follow Bucky's steps out of your apartment. You never introduced Bucky to Maria, simply because he wasn't interested in meeting her. He isn't that sociable. You shrug your shoulders. Well, maybe that means he's making new improvements. You close the door behind you._

_..._

_"You're sure you want to do this?" you ask the moment you both reach Maria's house. "There sure will be a lot of people. Maria loves big housepartys."_

_"Are you afraid I might kill one of your friends?" Bucky wears a mischievous smile on his lips. What the hell is going on today!?_

_"Bucky!" you exclaim shocked. "How-" Before you get the chance to grump on him, Bucky already rings the doorbell. It doesn't even take a minute for Maria to open the door. You need for what seems like an eternity to create a smile. "Mariaa!" you greet her with a tight hug, not giving her the chance to greet you back by pointing at Bucky. "Maria this is James Buchanan Barnes, call him whatever you want to, Bucky this is Maria Montgomery. I already told you about her." Maria looks a little overwhelmed. You never saw her this paralized. Normaly she's the all-time loud chick with the quick tongue. Wow great. "Maria, can we get inside, it's pretty cold?" you say after a few minutes of complete silence. This is so awkward. You feel like they don't like each other._

_"Oh yeah, of course! Sorry!" She steps aside. "Well, well it's nice to meet you ... uhm ... James, right?" Maria offers him a hand, which Bucky accepts after a short second of hesetation. He opens his mouth but you miss the chance to hear his answere, because Jimmy – a colleague – pulls you roughly into a strong hug. "Whoa Jim, please don't cripple our precious [Y/N]." You hear Maria laugh in her typical childish way._

_"Hey Jim ..." you murmur into his chest fighting for air. Thank God, he releases you after another minute._

_"Nice to see you again, [Y/N]! Come on in, let's drink together." Jimmy keeps a hand on your shoulder, which you're unremarkably brushing off by taking off your coat._

_"Let me just bring our coats away. I'll follow you right away." You point at Bucky, who looks at Jim as if he's analysing him. "Oh and that is James Buchanan Barnes, he's my date tonight." You free yourself from Jimmy's presence and instead walk up to Bucky to introduce him properly. "I hope it's okay that I brought him with me." you give Maria a short wink and she just nods, still looking a little stiff._

_"Uhm. Jim and I, we'll meet you in the living room. Make yourself at home." They both vanish quickly, leaving you and Bucky alone._

_"O – okaaay." You make a confused grimace, before turning your attention to your companion again. "You should put off your jacket," you say to Bucky. Without thinking you grab the seam of his jacket, when he abruptly slaps your hand away. Ouch. You're so stupid. How could you forget? "Sorry." You're not mad. It's your fault. You know he doesn't like it when someone touches him without a warning. But it kind of makes you sad again. You thought he finally got used to you. Maybe that was a mistake._

_"Sorry," he says in a low tone. "Did I hurt you."_

_Your smile returns immediately. "No, no you didn't. It's my fault, I know you don't like it. I just forgot about it. But let's not talk about that tonight. We should have a little time-out, if you ask me." He gives you a gentle nod and you can't help but feel your heart do a backflip. For the first time since you met Bucky, you feel completely safe._  
                                             
                                                   ... 

_"My my [Y/N], he's really hot." Maria whispers inside your ear as you grab your jacket, ready to leave the party. You can tell that Maria is already drunk. The whole time she was telling you to watch out, Bucky might be an asshole. But as soon as Mr. Jack Daniels knocked on the door, Maria was completely taken by Bucky's image. Now she constantly tells you, you should grab him and never let him go again. Your luck, you didn't tell her that you already share the apartment with Mr. Barnes. She would freak out. Maria giggles against your ear. You just roll your eyes as you watch Bucky approach you. He really is a good looking guy. But Maria doesn't know what's going on inside this good looking guy. Another childish giggle. "I bet he's good in bed."_

_"Maria!" you give her a playful punch on the shoulder. She can be so forward sometimes, but you can't be mad at her. That's the reason why you're laughing right now, and maybe because you love Mr. Jack Daniels too much. He's one hell of a tempting guy! "Buck, let's go. I think Maria is waaaay to drunk!" You give him a big smile as he finally reaches you._

_"I think she isn't the only one," he says wickedly._

_"Hey!" you pout, tempted to poke him into his chest, but you soon withdraw at the thought of his previous reaction._

_"Come on, let's go." Bucky gently places a hand on your back, guiding you from the wardrobe to the door. "Thank you for your kindness, Maria." Bucky says as you reach the entrance of the house. You can clearly see how your best friend becomes red like a tomato. Ha Ha! You feel like pointing a finger at her, just to make fun of her red face. God, you really need to get home. Maria isn't able to say a word, so you open the door yourself. Just a moment later you're stepping into the cold, snowy night. "Goodnight, Maria."_

_"Night, James. Bring her home save. Goodnight [Y/N]!"_

_You startle at the sound of your name, before ducking down to grab some of the snow. "Oh ... ehm bye Maria!"_

_"What are you doing, [Y/N]?" Bucky asks you after Maria closed the door. Instead of answering his question, you blow the powder-like snow from your palm, into the air._

_"I love snow." You giggle._

_"You're crazy." He lifts an eyebrow._

_"Just like you."_

_You stick your tongue out at him. His features tense up at your little gesture. "You shouldn't do this kind of things when you're alone with a man." He suddenly says leading you along the little street you came from hours ago. You feel like someone threw your heart to the ground. Why is he so serious all of a sudden? You would love to ask him, but whenever you look at Bucky's stone-like face, you cant help but feel insecure. You feel like, whatever you do, you can't make it right. Especially with Bucky around. He's intimidating._

_There is an awkward, long silence. You simply look at your feet while you walk next to Bucky. Right now, everything you want, is to get home and hide under your blanket. Somehow his last words made you feel bad. "Sorry." you look up as you hear his voice, after – at least - twenty minutes of silence. "I didn't mean to sound so harsh. It's just, women didn't do these things in my time. For a reason. When a women in the 40's became too open, guys would chase after her."_

_"How horrible," you murmur, feeling a bit better now that he explained his reaction. But there's still something bothering you now. "Ehm ... did you ever-"_

_"Hell no!" He interrupts you loudly. "[Y/N], I was a Sergeant, I would never- hell no." Bucky shakes his head lightly._

_"Yeah but in school I learned about how suppressive soldiers could be in the time of world war II. It was a miserable time and soldiers often were seperated from their wife and their children. I only can imagine how lonely some of them must've been. My grandfather was a soldier too and when he died my grandmother said, she never really knew him, because he was too often away from home. It really was a horrible time. That's, of course, no excuse for chasing after innocent women, but I ... I think I get the idea." You feel your cheeks grow hotter as you notice Bucky's intense gaze. It seems like he really thinks your words through. A silly thought spins through your mind, but you can't stop your lips from saying it aloud. "I wish I would've met you in the 40's. I mean Jazz was biiiiggg and women were so ... dressed up every day. If I would run around in a dress every day, people would say I'm a weirdo."_

_"No, I'm happy you didn't live back in my time. Men probably would've went crazy over you and it was way too dangerous back then." Bucky's mischievous smile returns. "I can't let someone steal you away from me." Oh, how you missed his charming side._

_"There!" you exclaim and your voice echoes loudly across the streets. "Why can't you smile like that all the time?" Now Bucky looks even more amused and you could swear your face turns bright red. "I would give the world just to see you smile like that more often. I wish you didn't lose your smile in the first place. I hate the people who did this to you. If anyone ever gets the nerves to touch you again, I'll kill them myself."_

_"Really?" he laughs and even though it seems like he's making fun of you, you're still happy to see him laugh._

_"I mean it," you say seriously while you finally stop in front of your place. "Don't make it sound like I'm joking." With shaking hands you open up the door._

_"You know, we both forgot something tonight." Bucky looks at you with a playfull grimace. You know he's changing the topic on purpose. But this time you allow yourself to ignore it. You, instead, ask yourself what it is that you forgot, as you nearly run up the stairs. There's no way you forgot something important. But maybe you can't think straight because of the pain caused by your high heels._

_"What did we forget?" you ask, quickly open up the door to your apartment. You don't even give Bucky the chance to anwere and instead rush inside, just to kick your high heels off immediately. You know why you hate this kind of shoes. Hm. You turn around as you remember the question you asked Bucky. He didn't answere. And now he's just standing there, looking at you in a strange way. "Is something wrong? Buck, you're okay? Did we forget something important?" He just shakes his head in silence. This man knows how to drive you crazy. You let out a sigh. "Tell me what's going on in your head. Please, Bucky."_

_"You didn't dance with me," he says. "I remember you promised ma a dance. That was when I told you about this bar I visited in the 40's."_

_For a moment you don't know what to say. You didn't know, he wanted to dance with you. Yeah, you once promised him a dance, but actually you said it out of the blue back then. Also, there is still a certain barrier between the two of you. You think about the moment he slapped your hand away. "You wouldn't let me touch you. How am I supposed to dance with you then? Why didn't you ask me to dance with you? Buck, how often must I tell you..., I can't read your mind." You throw a glare at him, actually sounding sound angrier than you planned._

_"I told you, I'm sorry," he almost whispers._

_"I know. And I said I'm sorry about touching you without permission." You bite your lower lip. "It's not easy with you, Bucky. You really give me one whiplash after another." You brush a hand through your hair, letting out another sigh. "I'll go to sleep now." With a small smile you turn away, slowely approaching your room. You can't believe what you just said. This is sooo awkward. A whiplash after another? Uw. You stop right at your doorstep to say a goodnight as-_

_"[Y/N]?" The spark in his eyes is undefinable to you. You gulp while Bucky comes closer. "I'm sorry, I won't ask for permission."_

_You lift a confused eyebrow. "What do you mean?"_

_You feel your cheecks grow hot as the black haired stands himself right in front of you, taking one of your hands in his. His metal hand cups your chin. "You had me the moment you called me a cyborg." You can't help but burst into an awful embarrassing laugh, remembering the day you called James Buchanan Barnes a cyborg. You'll never forget his expression. He was so damn confused. Actually you were really mad at him for destroying your laptop with his super strong arm. And in the heat of the moment, you called him a cyborg. But after you saw his lost expression, you couldn't be mad anymore. "Are you making fun of me again?" Bucky's smile vanishes and for a moment you feel bad about making fun of him._

_"You're such an idio-" You can't finish your sentence, because just in the next moment you feel a pair of lips claim yours. Warm, soft lips. His lips. You can't help but instantly return the kiss by pressing yourself closer to Bucky. The passion is almost within reach. Your hands, which just hung to your sides till now, slowely slide over his chest. You feel Bucky tense up for a second, before he relaxes under your fingertips again. It's almost crazy how naturally you react to his touches. With his one hand on your lower back and his other one in your hair, it's hard for you to concentrate on the kiss – because his touches make you want more than a kiss. "Bucky ..." you whisper breathless, after he  releases your lips. You can see longing in his eyes. Burning desire. It scares you in a way._

_"More?" he asks, still holding his hand on your lower back._

_"More." you whisper. Oh, you want so much more._

_**Feburary 15th 2015** _

_"Buuuucck?" You step out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around your body. The eyes of Bucky follow your every move as you walk to the couch, where he's sitting. You love it when he looks at you that way. You can't believe this man chose you as 'his girl' and it's been already two months since your first kiss! You can't deny that you fell for Bucky ... hard. But even though you're happy, even though he is happy, you know there're still some unsettled things. Especially about his past ... with his best friend Steve Rogers. Lately, since Captain America became more and more public, Bucky seems anxious about something. His nightmares returned, so did his outbursts. That's why you decided to change something, you made a plan. A plan you're not sure if it'll work out. Soooo. You sit yourself next to your boyfriend, looking at him with a seductive smile. "What do you think about going to the Smithsonian museum? I want to see the Captain America Exhibit."_

_"I've already been there." That's all he says. Wow, you think. You're really not good at making plans._

_"Yeah, but I thought-"_

_"Are you asking me to go there because of the speech Captain America is supposed to deliver today?" Wow. He really is up to date. You can't help but let out a frustrated sigh. You just want him to clear things up. He would be much happier. "Why do you worry so much about me?"_

_"Because I want to see you happy. I don't like it when you have nightmares and ... your outbursts scare me, Buck. I just ... want to make you happy." You nervously look at the TV. "And I want to see the Captain America Exhibit. I haven't seen it and I really wanted to since the day it opened. Besides, you're in a museum, that's pretty cool if you ask me. Reminds me of what an old geezer you are." You try to stay serious, but instead end up in a giggle._

_"Old geezer?" Bucky askes with a raspy voice, an amused expression playing on his face. "Do I have to remind you of the things, you and the old geezer did?" You startle when Bucky suddenly grabs your leg, pulling you close to him – just to press you down on the cushions of your couch. Your laugh is interrupted by his lips. Your mind is blank due to his touches. "You. Really. Souldn't. Make. Fun. Of. An. Ex. Assassin." He says, placing kisses along your neck between every single word. "I could easily kill you."_

_"Do whatever you want with me," you say, stretching out your tongue at him. "But first we'll go to the Smithsonian."_

_"You wouldn't let me kill you, would you?" he inquieres shocked._

_You laugh again. "Oh there sure are a lot of things I would do for you, Mr. Barnes. But not until we weren't at the museum." You free yourself from the man you love, fixing the towel around your body, before you get up again. "Now go and get ready. We'll leave in about an hour."_

_"Oh I don't think so." Before you can reach the door to your bedroom, a pair of strong arms picks you up whereon you lose your towel again. "I think we'll do something else today." You let out a girly squeal when Bucky throws you onto your bed. This is it. This is the 'more' you wanted so badly. God, he makes you crazy._

 

**July 15th 2015 / Present**

You look into a pair of grey eyes. "Morning." He glides a hand across your cheek. "What are you doing?" Bucky asks with a curious eyebrow, as you let your fingers trace up and down his chest. You love him. Yes, you really love him and you never want to be seperated from him again. You want to be his everything. You want to wake up by his side. Every. Morning. You can't imagine how you would feel, if he would leave you right now. You probably won't survive it. Bucky leaving you would be like someone ripping your world apart. There would be nothing left. Nothing but a deep dark hole. 

You slightly shake your head at your thoughts. Then you remember Bucky's question and a mischievous smile places on your lips. You look up to the man you love. "Maybe I'm trying to seduce you, Mr. Barnes." You poke out your tongue. Something Bucky never liked you to do in public, but when you did it with only him around, then he always saw it as an invitation to kiss you. 

Now he looks at you with played surprise. "Oh, so early in the moring, doll?" he asks with a grin. 

You let out a shock breath, before placing a playful punch on his chest. "Early in the morning? It's almost 12:00, you slacker! We slept over ten hours and I have the night shift today. SO we better get up right now and make the best of the day, or at least what's left of it."

"I don't know. I think staying in bed is the better idea." He almost pouts. 

"James Buchanan Barnes," you sigh, slowely sitting up, just to swing yourself on top of him. "you better get up with me, or I'll get myself someone else to keep my company." You lean forward with your hands on his chest. "And believe me, it'll be a handsome, sweet guy with marriage potential," you whisper into his ear.

Bucky's grin widens. "Oh he wouldn't live long enough to marry you, my Love." With that Bucky turns around, letting you fall back into the mattress. "But now that you mentioned it, I think I need to make sure, you won't leave me ..." He places a kiss on your neck, before gently biting your skin. Oh you know what he wants to do!

"Bucky!"

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little reader insert I wrote a while ago! I hope you enjoy!


End file.
